Au pas de la porte
by Rouky
Summary: Sur le pas de la porte il les observait sans un mot, et il eut soudain envie de les connaître, ces deux drôles d'oiseaux. Et tandis que cette douce apparition lui offrait un sourire plein de chaleur, il s'est dit que ce serait sûrement bien de rester Lavi jusqu'à la toute dernière heure … ― OS.


**ONE SHOT**

**Rating : **K+

**Disclaimer** : D-Gray-Man est la propriété de Katsura Hoshino.

**Personnages** :LaviLenaKanda /friendship/

(histoire également publiée sur fanfic-fr )

OS assez court, qui se déroule après l'entrée de Lavi à la congrégation, soit trois ans avant le début du manga. Écrit sur un coup de tête en écoutant "**la fille de la bande**" de **Renan Luce.**

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

_**« Au pas de la porte »**_

* * *

Debout devant la porte de l'infirmerie, Lavi hésitait. Dansant d'un pied sur l'autre, il ne savait s'il devait entrer ou non. Le bookman junior secoua la tête. C'était ridicule après tout, il ne pouvait pas entrer comme ça et aller la voir, alors qu'il ne connaissait rien d'elle et inversement. Elle ne semblait pas vraiment en état de faire sa connaissance de plus … alors pourquoi il ne pouvait pas rebrousser simplement chemin ? A l' instant où il l'avait vu, quelque chose l'avait frappé chez cette fille. Non, pas comme quand il suit ses belles femmes aux formes voluptueuses du regard jusqu'à ce que le vieux panda ne lui balance un de ses coups spéciaux à la figure en le traitant d'écervelé. C'était différent.

Il venait juste d'arriver à la fameuse Congrégation, une heure seulement auparavant. Il suivait le vieux et ce type – Komui ? – qui les guidait à travers les interminables couloirs, s'arrêtant un instant pour contempler tout ces cercueils blancs. _Encore une guerre …_ c'était-il dit sans plus d'émotion il était lassé des hommes et de leurs batailles incessantes qui ne conduisaient qu'au désespoir malgré ses seulement seize ans. Trop jeune pour comprendre, lui disait-on. Seul Bookman savait qu'il avait comprit bien mieux que n'importe quel adulte combien ces sacrifices étaient inutiles et causaient de souffrance. Et devant tous ces cercueils, il ne ressentait plus rien, si ce n'est de l'ennui.

C'est là qu'il l'avait vue. Jeune, environ treize ans il dirait. Poitrine maigre, jambes interminables et cheveux noirs aux drôles de reflets violets. Et des putains d'yeux emplis d'une émotion si vive et poignante que celle-ci le transperça sitôt qu'elle se tourna vers lui, le fixant sans le voir à travers ses pupilles brouillées de larmes. Couverte de bandage de la tête aux pieds, on aurait presque pût la confondre avec une momie – dans un autre contexte, cela aurait été risible. Il n'était pas parvenu à détourner le regard, fasciné par cette fille et ce qu'elle dégageait.

Il avait brièvement entendue son nom lorsqu'une femme d'un certain âge, l'infirmière apparemment, l'avait prise par les épaules en lui demandant de retourner se coucher. Lenalee, c'est ainsi qu'elle l'avait appelée. Et sans trop savoir pourquoi, il avait eut envie d'aller voir cette fille, de la consoler peut-être. De savoir pourquoi elle était dans cet état – ce n'était pas possible qu'une gamine si jeune soit exorciste tout de même ?

Et voilà donc comment il s'était retrouvé là. Comme un imbécile devant cette porte, sans oser l'ouvrir. Soupirant et se demandant ce qui lui prenait, le jeune homme en se frotta énergiquement les cheveux, incertain.

Il releva la tête, se décidant finalement. Doucement, il tourna la poignée et entra … avant de se faire violemment bousculer et se retrouver à rouler une pelle au mur.

- « Dégage. »

C'était le ton le plus glacial qu'on n'avait jamais employé avec lui. Se décollant lentement, Lavi se tourna pour se retrouver face à deux pupilles froides comme un iceberg, qui s'attardèrent à peine sur sa silhouette, comme s'il faisait parti du décor. Le jeune homme devait avoir à peu près son âge, un an de moins peut-être. Il avait des cheveux longs et des traits tirés, typique d'un japonais classique. Le dépassant sans un regard de plus ni même s'excuser, le nouveau venu se dirigea vers le fond de la salle, sans un regard pour les quelques alités qui se figeaient de peur en le voyant s'approcher – réaction parfaitement compréhensible.

Le bookman junior resta sans bouger, se contentant d'observer la scène. Le jeune homme s'était approché du dernier lit, face à la jeune fille qu'il était initialement venu voir. Il n'allait pas la tuer quand même ?

- « Kanda … » murmura la dénommée Lenalee, si doucement qu'il crût avoir mal entendu.

Le concerné ne répondit pas tout de suite, fixant les bandages qui entouraient le cou et le front de la plus jeune. D'après la réaction des autres patients et le comportement du garçon, il ne devait pas être particulièrement fréquentable. On avait vraiment l'impression qu'il haïssait la terre entière. Mais bizarrement, la fille le fixait avec de grands yeux humides, comme soulagée de le voir et surtout très heureuse. Et le glaçon, au bout d'un long moment, soupira et finit par la prendre dans ses bras.

Ce n'était pas vraiment une étreinte chaleureuse. A vrai dire il se contenta de lui attraper la tête et de la cogner contre son torse, maladroit et un peu brutal, si bien qu'un petit « aïe » échappa à l'exorciste alitée. Le geste ne dura que quelques secondes et il l'éloigna de lui aussi vite qu'il ne l'y avait attiré, comme si son contact le brûlait.

- « Idiote. »

Ce type était visiblement un adepte des monosyllabes.

Lenalee sourit doucement, les joues légèrement rosies de plaisir. Elle ria même un peu, s'excusant auprès de son ami – difficile à croire quand on voit l'horrible personnage alors que la fille semblait être un ange. Resté à sa place, comme figé, Lavi ne pouvait s'empêcher de les regarder, ces deux adolescents à peine sortis de l'enfance. Il enviait un peu cette étrange relation qui semblait les lier, entre fraternité et amitié. Il restait à l'écart, n'osant s'approcher et briser cette sorte qu'ils étaient parvenus à créer les isolant du reste du monde.

Ses larmes avaient tarit et elle souriait, parlant avec Kanda, ou plutôt monologuant. Lui l'écoutait, imperturbable, se contentant de rester dresser devant son lit, face à elle.

Et Lavi avait eut envie de les connaître, tout les deux. il avait envie de leur parler, de leur sourire et de partager un peu leur monde, le temps d'être « Lavi l'exorciste ».

Alors lorsque le japonais s'était retiré après un dernier sourire de la part de Lenalee, passant devant lui en lui jetant un regard glacial – qui bizarrement n'était plus aussi flippant que le premier – pour enfin lui claquer la porte à deux centimètres du nez, le roux s'est contenté d'un bref sourire amusé, comprenant finalement que ce type n'était pas aussi terrible qu'il semblait l'être. Ensuite il s'était dirigé avec une certaine assurance vers cette fille aux si beaux cheveux et aux larmes si poignantes, la saluant amicalement.

- « Salut, moi c'est bookman junior, mais appelle-moi Lavi ! »

Et alors il s'était dit, tandis que cette douce apparition lui offrait un sourire plein de chaleur, que ce serait sûrement bien de rester « Lavi » pour toujours …

* * *

_**OMAKE :**_

Le lendemain, dans le réfectoire de la Congrégation.

- « Salut ! Tu es Yû c'est ça ? Lenalee m'a dit ton nom hier, alors enchanté Yû ! »

Lavi l'ignorait peut-être, ou alors se fichait-il simplement de jouer sa vie aussi stupidement, mais il venait de signer son arrêt de mort …


End file.
